One Last Cry
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Jika aku harus memilih kematian Aku hanya ingin mati dalam pelukannya Dalam pemujaan terakhirku Aku memintanya untuk memperlihatkan kebahagiaan For 14SHKE (Happy ending)


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Song: One Last Cry – By Brian Mcknight**

 **Dedicated for 14SHKE**

 **Prompt : Kiss**

* * *

 ** _Aku tenggelam terlalu jauh ke dalam labirin hatimu._** **One Last Cry – Ren Hyuga**

Aku menatapnya dan tak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku, gadis dengan mata indah melebihi kemilau mutiara. Dia sedang termenung seorang diri di bawah cahaya langit yang redup. Dalam belaian angin, kulihat rambut panjangnya berkibar seperti selendang peri yang menari mengikuti arus mata angin yang tak seimbang. Wajahnya merona seperti kelopak lotus yang mekar di antara lumpur paling pekat. Memandang wajah cantiknya yang berhiaskan air mata membuat hatiku bergemuruh. Aku benci mengakui ini, aku tidak mungkin mencintai gadis pemurung yang tampak lemah sepertinya. Akal sehatku menyangkal dan meyakinkanku, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa menjeratku masuk dalam kutukan ini. Kau tidak bisa menyakitiku Hinata, seorang Uchina Sasuke tidak akan tersakiti oleh seorang Hyuga terlemah.

Musim gugur tampak sekarat. Aku berjalan di atas kerikil dan daun kering yang berserakan. Suara berderak di bawah kakiku tak mampu mengusik pikiran Hinata yang berada terlampau jauh. Hinata yang malang, ternyata hatinya berada dalam dimensi yang tak mudah kujangkau. Setiap isak yang kudengar dari bibirnya membuatku ingin melarikan diri. Bodohnya, tak secenti pun aku mengambil langkah mundur, aku seperti gelap yang terikat oleh cahaya.

Ketika Hinata melihatku mendekat, wajahnya tampak sengit. Hinata mencoba menghapus jejak-jejak kesedihan di pipinya, namun iris mata yang kemerahan itu tak bisa menyembunyikan luka yang ada di hatinya. Siapapun akan melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Berani sekali kau mengawasiku, Uchiha," suara Hinata memaksa terdengar tegar.

Seringaiku yang meremehkan tentu bisa Hinata pahami sebagai ejekan yang manis, "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Hinata menyipitkan mata, pandangannya mengikuti gerakan langkahku yang mendekat ke arah danau berwarna hijau kegelapan, tempat perenungan yang kerap Hinata pilih.

"Aku hanya pergi berjalan-jalan lalu menemukanmu di sini."

Aku memungut kerikil di bawah kakiku dan melemparkan batu kecil itu sejauh mungkin, suara batu kecil yang kulempar terdengar hampir seperti percikan yang tertelan. Aku berharap luka dalam hati Hinata seperti kerikil yang dengan mudah bisa kutemukan lalu kulempar sejauh mungkin.

"Kau pikir aku mempercayaimu, Uchiha?" suara Hinata terdengar makin sinis.

"Aku benar-benar tak ingin menemukanmu di sini, menangis terisak dan … terlihat menyedihkan," kataku dengan senyuman yang menunjukan betapa puasnya diriku melihatnya bersedih.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Hinata melebarkan matanya, tatapannya seakan ingin mencekik leherku.

Kulihat bibirnya bergetar, lalu dengan giginya ia berusaha menghentikan getaran itu dengan cara mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kebiasaan yang selalu kusayangkan, seandainya Hinata membiarkan bibirku yang menenangkannya.

"Hentikan itu Hinata!" bentakku.

"Apa!"

Aku meraih wajah mungilnya dengan jemariku yang panjang, menekan kedua pipinya dalam rengkuhan ibu jari dan jari telunjukku, memaksanya melepaskan gigitannya. Tangannya sempat menahan pergelangan tanganku dengan genggaman eratnya. Ketika tangan satunya ingin melawanku dengan memukul bahuku sekuat tenaga, aku membiarkannya. Berkali-kali Hinata memberikan tamparan pada badanku. Aku hanya diam lalu merengkuh pinggangnya yang ramping dengan tanganku yang lain.

"Sialan, apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke!?" Aku makin mengeratkan rengkuhan pada tubuhnya, membuat perut Hinata yang rata menempel pada perut bagian bawahku. Ada desiran yang teramat kuat di bawah kulitku, desiran itu memompa terus hingga membuatku kehilangan akal sehat. Aku ingin menciumnya, wanita Hyuga yang lebih pendek satu kepala di hadapanku ini telah membuatku gila.

Hinata terus bergerak-gerak dalam dekapanku, "Lepas …," suaranya terdengar serak. Mata Hinata yang indah terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia terlihat akan meledak dalam tangis. Aku yang tak perduli mencoba mendekati wajahnya, kening kami saling betemu. Sementara itu Hinata tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya karena kuncianku pada kedua pipinya masih menekan dengan hati-hati. Napas kami pun saling bertemu lalu bercampur, aku menghirup udara di sekitarku lebih dalam, menyesap wangi Hinata yang memabukan.

"Sasuke," getaran suaranya mengusikku. Aku tahu Hinata tak akan mau terlihat rapuh di depanku, ia tak akan menangis karenaku. Bukan aku orang yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya menangis.

Aku melepaskan Hinata perlahan, sangat berhati-hati hingga akhirnya kurasakan tubuhku terhempas. Hinata mendorongku, dan terakhir yang kutahu aku terbaring di atas tanah berkerikil yang menggores punggungku, lalu kulihat Hinata berlari menjauh. Hinata di mataku seperti peri yang mengejar senja yang akan memudar.

* * *

 ** _Aku membenci matahari yang menyinarimu, melihatmu berada terlalu dekat dengannya hanya membuatmu tampak layu._**

Hinata bagiku terlampau menyakitkan untuk diingat, ia menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku tak bisa mengenali diriku yang dulu. Aku yang dulu terbiasa dalam kesendirian berubah hanya karena mengenal Hyuga Hinata. Aku ingin Hinata selalu berada di sisiku, menemani masa-masa kesepianku yang tak kunjung berakhir. Lucunya Hinata justru menjadi musuhku, kami saling membeci selama beberapa tahun ini. Sebagai musuhku, Hinata mungkin lebih mengenalku dibandingkan diriku sendiri, rasanya aku ingin mentertawakan kehidupanku sendiri. Lebih mengenal diriku berarti dia menyadarinya, seharusnya dia bisa melihat lebih jauh ke dalam hatiku.

" _Ohayo, Sasuke-kun_." Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh tinggi semampai menyapaku, kulihat tubuhnya bergetar dengan gerakan canggung yang sangat jelas. Surai merah mudanya tergerai manis seperti gula kapas yang kerap dibeli Hinata.

" _Ohayo, Sakura-san_ ," timpalku.

Sakura bergerak mendekat, ia mengambil tempat yang telah menjadi miliknya. Duduk di antara aku dan seorang pria yang dari tahun pertama bertemu sudah menjadi _rival_ ku, Uzumaki Naruto.

" _Ohayo minna-san_ ," suara keras lelaki yang paling kubenci bergema dalam ruangan. Wajah Naruto yang menurutku mirip dengan seekor kucing membuatku muak. Kulirik wanita bersurai indigo yang berjalan disebelahnya, pemandangan yang jauh lebih menarik.

 _Konoha Senior High School_ adalah sekolah campuran yang siswa-siswinya berasal dari kalangan elit, kecuali dua orang di sampingku, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Naruto, mereka berasal dari kalangan biasa yang masuk dengan jalur beasiswa. Sebenarnya masih ada sekitar delapan anak lagi di kelasku yang masuk dengan jalur beasiswa, hanya saja aku tak begitu mengenal dan memperhatikan mereka. Siapa peduli dengan kalangan rendah macam mereka. Dua orang di dekatku pun tidak terlalu memikat keinginanku untuk mengenal mereka. Hanya saja, ada Hinata di sekitar mereka, membuatku tak punya banyak pilihan.

Hinata bersisih jalan dengan si rambut kuning, ia melangkah tepat di hadapanku lalu mengambil posisi duduknya tepat di sebelahku yang lain, kami hanya terpisah satu depa.

Aku menatap Hinata dengan pandangan merendahkan, "Hai, Lotus." Kadang aku mengejek Hinata dengan sebutan bunga lumpur itu, "Apa malam ini kau bermimpi buruk?" Setelah pertemuan intim kami kemarin aku harap Hinata memimpikanku.

Hinata tersenyum sinis, "Melihat wajahmu setiap hari terasa lebih buruk dari mimpi-mimpi seramku," jawabnya ketus. Dulu, Hinata yang pemalu tidak pernah berani melawanku balik. Ada baiknya kusyukuri kemajuan hubungan kami ini.

"Aku tersanjung, wajah tampanku memang lebih mengesankanmu."

"Kau terlalu besar kepala Uchiha, kau hanya pemuda yang ketampanannya mulai luntur oleh kesombongan. Aku bahkan tak berminat memandangmu lama-lama."

Aku mungkin memasang topeng permusuhanku terlalu sempurna hingga Hinata tak sudi menatapku. Sementara itu, Naruto sudah mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura, kudengar sapaannya yang lembut pada wanita itu. Aku sengaja membelakangi keduannya, lebih berminat dengan mimik wajah wanita di hadapanku. Sekilas wajah Hinata terlihat sendu, apakah ada goresan baru di hatinya. Ini semakin menarik.

"Kau terlihat … menyedihkan Lotus." Bibirku bergerak perlahan tanpa suara, mengucapkan kalimat yang paling dibenci oleh Hinata.

"Kau benar-bena mengerikan Sasuke." Hinata yang baru duduk langsung berjengit marah, ia berdiri di hadapanku dengan tangan mengepal.

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Sasuke," suara Naruto begitu mengganggu kesenanganku. Dan yang paling memuakanku, saat aku harus melihat senyuman tipis di bibir Hinata, amarahnya yang memuncak dalam sekejap mereda hanya karena pembelaan dari Naruto.

"Kau tak punya hak mengaturku, Uzumaki," kataku menantang. Aku bangun dari bangku kebesaranku, berdiri menghadap tubuh Naruto yang hanya terpisah jarak oleh tubuh Sakura.

"Sudahlah jangan ribut di kelas," suara Sakura terdengar terlalu lembut di telingaku, kelembutan yang sangat dibuat-buat.

"Kau diam saja tidak usah ikut campur," peringatanku tak main-main.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun …."

"Kubilang diam!" bentakku lebih keras pada Sakura. Ada api yang bergejolak tiap kali aku menatap mata biru Naruto, tiap kali kami saling berhadapan aku tak pernah bisa mengendalikan emosiku.

"Brengsek! Berani sekali kau membentaknya." Naruto merangsek ke arahku, tangannya meraih kerah seragamku dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Tinggi dan postur tubuh kami hampir sama, jika kami berkelahi mungkin kekuatan kami akan seimbang.

"Naruto-kun, berhenti," suara pelan Hinata tak mengendurkan cengkeraman tangan Naruto. Kudengar Sakura mulai terisak, cenkeraman Naruto terasa makin ketat.

"Minta maaf padanya," peritah pemuda sok pahlawan itu padaku.

"Tidak mau," kataku tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kubilang minta maaf padanya." Ini yang kuharapkan dari Naruto, bersikap agresif untuk membela wanita yang diam-diam ia cintai. Sebaiknya Hinata melihat ini baik-baik, kalau perlu dengan perasaan hancur.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah hanya karena wanita ini. Sementara setiap hari aku mengganggu kekasihmu, tapi emosimu masih mampu kau kendalikan." Aku memberikan tatapan menjijikan padanya, "Aku jadi curiga … jangan-jangan, kalian …."

"Kau memang minta dihajar." Naruto makin mendesakku, membuat Hinata makin kalut di belakangku.

Hinata masih mencoba membujuk, "Naruto-kun, jangan terpancing."

"Sudahlah Naruto … jangan berkelahi," ucap Sakura dengan nada ragu-ragu. Sakura menghapus air matanya yang meluber berlebihan, hanya dengan sekali menatap wajah wanita itu Naruto langsung luluh. Ia melepaskan seragamku dan kembali duduk dengan tetap memancarkan tatapan permusuhannya.

"Drama yang sangat menarik." Aku memalingkan wajahku pada Hinata, "Benarkan, Lotus?"

Hinata terkekeh, suara tawanya terdengar sangat mengerikan di telingaku. Aku berharap kau hancur hingga berkeping Hinata, dan biarkan aku menyusunmu kembali dan menciptakan sosok yang sama tak sempurnanya seperti diriku. Bukankah kau pernah melihatku lebih hancur darimu?

Hinata menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke dalam jas seragamnya, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas. Ia tak berhenti bergerak walaupun nada khusus tanda masuk kelas memantul dari ruang ke ruang, bunyinya terdengar berdenting tiga kali, lalu diikuti oleh lagu pengantar belajar yang sengaja diciptkan oleh pihak sekolah. Lagu itu terdengar begitu energik, menyisipkan perasaan semangat dalam menyambut hari baru.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto tampak ingin mengejar kekasihnya tapi ia urungkan saat mendengar nada masuk itu. Entah karena dia berstatus sebagai ketua kelas atau perasaannya hanya setengah hati pada Hinata. Yang pasti Naruto memang tak pernah bolos pada setiap jam pelajarannya, statusnya yang sebagai siswa penerima beasiswa tak bisa membuatnya bertidak sesuka hati.

Berbeda denganku, ketika waktu berselang menuju jam kedua aku memutuskan untuk bolos. Sepanjang jam pelajaran pertama, pikiranku tidak benar-benar fokus pada penjelasan guruku. Aku terus memikirkan gadis yang selalu kuganggu itu, sepertinya aku benar-benar tak sanggup jauh dari target pengawasanku. Hinata bagiku zona amanku, tempat di mana ada dirinya maka di sanalah aku membangun sarangku.

* * *

 ** _Saat ciuman itu menyapa, aku berharap kau tak ikut lebur menjadi abu. Cukup aku yang hancur untukmu._**

Aku tahu, Hinata kerap memilih danau yang berada tak jauh dari taman sekolah. Mungkin hanya di sana Hinata mendapatkan ketenangannya. Ironis sekali, tempat yang menurutku bagai mimpi buruk. Setiap kali aku bermimpi, danau itulah yang selalu muncul dan menjadi monster paling menakutkan. Kenangan buruk masa lalu selalu menggelayut tak mau lepas. Aku masih bisa merasakan mimpiku yang begitu nyata, lumut-lumut hijau keluar seperti akar yang dengan bengis menjerat kakiku, lalu menarikku untuk sampai ke dasarnya yang dingin. Tubuhku tenggelam dengan rasa sesak yang menyiksa, aku tak bisa berteriak meminta pertolongan. Lalu di tengah rasa putus asa, aku melihat sosok Hinata, ia menyaksikanku yang berada dalam sekarat. Tampak tenang dan kosong, ia seperti sesosok cangkang tanpa isi. Tak ada kesedihan pada garis wajahnya, hanya ada diriku yang tenggelam makin dalam dan mulai membeku menatapnya. "Maaf _Sasuke-chan_ , aku tak bisa mencintaimu," suara Hianta dua tahun lalu begitu tegas terngiang dalam telingaku. Kalimat itu berdengung seperti lagu paling sedih yang pernah kudengar, lagu pengantar mimpi burukku. Gadis pertama yang kucintai menolak perasaaan tulusku, yang lebih sial aku tak bisa berhenti mencintai sahabat kecilku itu.

Hinata merasakan kehadiranku, tak ada kebencian dalam matanya saat menatapku. Aku seakan kembali menemukan teman lamaku, "Kau selalu pandai menemukan tempat yang mengerikan," kataku mulai mengusiknya.

Hinata tersenyum miring, aku merasa senyumannya terlihat cantik. Andai saja dia bermurah hati dengan memberikan senyuman tulusnya yang sudah lama tak pernah ia tunjukan padaku. Tapi aku sadar, Hinata tak mungkin mau tersenyum lagi untukku.

"Dan kau terlalu mengerikan karena selalu bisa menemukanku."

"Pujian yang manis," timpalku dengan wajah mulai mengeras. Gigi gerahamku menekan satu sama lain, apa aku pun sudah menjadi mimpi buruk Hinata yang terlihat nyata, jika benar aku sungguh menyesalinya.

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan kuat, mencoba mengendurkan ketegangan pada wajahku. Mataku tak mau lepas dari pahatan wajah indahnya, kurasa ini saatnya aku mulai berhenti mengganggunya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata- _chan_ ," ucapku lirih. Dan dengan langkah mundur aku mulai meninggalkannya, membiarkan Hinata tenggelam dalam ketenangan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan.

Saat aku mulai memalingkan tubuhku dan mulai melangkah menjauh, kudengar perintahnya yang terdengar samar, "Berhenti." Dalam suaranya jelas ada keraguan yang menguasai.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan kembali menatapnya, Hinata berdiri dengan bibir bawahnya yang sengaja ia gigit. Aku benci melihat Hinata yang menahan tangisnya jika sedang berhadapan denganku.

"Tolong aku …," satu isakan lolos dari tenggorokannya. "Kumohon, bantu aku … Sasuke- _chan_." Mendengar Hinata menyebut namaku dengan panggilan lamaku membuatku tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Aku ingin memeluknya dengan kaut hingga kebodohannya ikut hancur.

"Gadis bodoh!" Aku setengah berlari menghampirinya, dan tak ragu untuk memeluk tubuh Hinata yang gemetaran, tangannya menyambutku dengan rengkuhan yang sama kuat di belakang punggungku.

"Aku seharusnya tak memaksa Naruto untuk mencintaiku," katanya dengan isakan yang kasar. Wajah Hinata yang penuh air mata kutenggelamkan dalam dadaku, lagi pula aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata untuk lelaki lain. Aku sudah sangat muak melihatnya hingga ingin muntah.

Aku juga tak ingin banyak bicara, aku hanya membelai surai panjang Hinata dengan hati-hati. Saat isakannya benar-benar berhenti aku memutuskan untuk mengutarakan kembali perasaanku yang tak pernah berubah, "Hinata … aku tak bisa berhenti mencintaimu." Ada semacam rantai berkarat dalam pikiranku, begitu aku mengatakan isi hatiku, pelumas yang kubutuhkan tiba-tiba meluber dan melicinkan pergerakan rantai yang telah lama macet dalam pikiranku.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sangat menyedihkan. Aku ingat, ketika kami berada di tingkat lima sekolah dasar, Hinata menemukan seekor anak anjing yang kedinginan di tengah musim dingin yang memuncak. Anjing itu berada sendirian dalam kardus yang terlihat hancur dan basah. Saat Hinata menatapku, ia memberikan pandangan yang sama persis pada anak anjing yang malang itu.

 _Jangan menatapku seperti itu Hinata. Aku bukan anjingmu yang malang!_

Aku ingat saat Hinata merengkuh anak anjing itu kedalam pelukannya, lalu membawanya pulang dengan senyuman yang tak lepas di wajahnya.

Hinata membelai wajahku, dalam pejam mata, aku ingin meresapi belaian lembutnya. Anak anjing yang Hinata temukan juga kerap ia belai dengan lembut. Kurasa seperti ini dibelai oleh Hinata yang sedang mengasihaniku. Rasanya …menyesakan.

Aku merasakan deru napasnya yang menyapa wajahku, terasa hangat. Saat kubuka mataku wajah Hinata sangat dekat, aku ingin menciumnya. Gairahku benar-benar mendesak, tak perduli dengan perasaannya yang belum membalas cintaku. Biarkan aku menjadi peliharaanmu Hinata, bawa aku dalam rengkuhan yang akan membawaku semakin terpuruk.

Jantungku berdebar sangat kuat, ada aliran hangat yang merayap di bawah kulitku. Bibir Hinata yang lembut menempel sempurna di bibirku. Efek sentuhannya benar-benar mengagumkanku, rasa sesak yang kurasakan menghilang dalam sekejap. Aku melihat Hinata memejamkan matanya, perlahan kugerakan irama ciuman ini, aku ingin melumatnya. Hinata membuka kelopak matanya yang sayu, ia menemukan iris hitamku yang menatapnya, aku takut Hinata menghentikan ciuman pertamaku. Kuputuskan untuk menahan belakang kepalanya dengan jemariku lalu menekannya semakin dalam pada ciuman kami. Aku kembali memejamkan mataku, memberinya lumatan-lumatan lembut yang mengalir ringan. Hatiku bersorak penuh kemenangan saat bibir Hinata mulai mengikuti pergerakanku. Aku kembali membuka mataku, dan bersiap untuk menutupnya kembali jika sampai Hinata memergokiku mencuri lihat wajahnya yang sedang menikmati ciuman kami.

Perasaan indah ini membuatku tak ingin melepaskan Hinata, aku ingin lebih lama menikmati moment ini. Sampai rasanya kehancuranku semakin dekat, kurasa aku berani mengambil resiko ini. Asalkan aku bisa kembali merasakannya, aku ingin lagi dan lagi, tak mau berhenti. Walaupun itu berarti aku akan benar-benar mendapati kehancuran melesat ke arahku dengan cepat, aku tak perduli. Hinata dan cinta semunya adalah kombinasi yang tepat untuk membunuhku.

* * *

 ** _Setiap kali malam mengeluarkan bayang wajahmu ke permukaan, maka sesering itulah aku memujamu. Untuk malam ini, kuberikan padamu satu tangisan terakhirku._**

Uzumaki Naruto adalah bocah lelaki yang hadir dalam persahabatanku dan Hinata yang dulu sempurna kini menjadi cacat. Hinata mengetahui dengan jelas berada di mana sesungguhnya hati Naruto berada, perasaan lelaki itu selalu ada pada gadis bermata hijau daun, Haruno Sakura. Wanita yang dengan jelas mencintaiku. Kisah cinta ini sungguh murahan. Aku yang mencintai Hinata; dia yang terjerat cinta Naruto; si bodoh yang ingin gadisnya bahagia, dan tentu saja sosok Haruno Sakura yang masa berseminya bahkan tak pernah kunantikan. Aku benar-benar terjebak dalam roman menggelikan ini, yang teramat menyiksaku adalah kutukan seorang Hyuga Hinata. Seandainya rantai perasaan itu terputus antara aku dan Hinata aku akan menjalani kehidupanku dengan bebas. Membiarkan Ketiga orang bodoh itu menderita dalam jeratan cinta ini, sayang sekali kisah ini bertambah lucu dengan bergabungnya diriku menjadi si bodoh yang keempat. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin tertawa.

Semenjak ciuman yang melambungkan perasaanku, Hinata kembali menjadi sosok asing yang tak kukenal. Setiap kali kami bertemu dengan seenaknya dia menghindariku, ingin rasanya aku mengikat kaki jenjangnya yang dengan lincah bergerak cepat meninggalkan kegeramanku. Hinata memang sangat pandai menyiksaku, setiap kali kami berpapasan di koridor dia mengabaikanku, dia menjadi lebih sibuk dengan kekasihnya, entah ia sibuk memamerkan kebahagiaannya atau sibuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Aku ingin bicara." Aku tak lagi sanggup menahan kekesalanku, dengan kasar aku menyeret tubuh Hinata. Genggamanku pada lengan putihnya meninggalkan bekas merah menyala, aku sempat menyesali.

Hinata berdiri di hadapanku dengan pandangan paling sinis, kebencian di wajahnya membuat jalur napasku tersendat di dada, kurasa luka dalam dadaku makin melebar.

"Mau apa kau, Uchiha?" suaranya terdengar angkuh. Aku benci tiap kali Hinata menyebut nama keluargaku.

"Berhenti menyiksaku Hinata," jawabku dengan suara bergetar. Aku selalu ingin menyebut nama indahnya dengan lembut, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengingkarinya, hanya dengan menyebut namanya hatiku bergetar hebat. Apakah Hinata juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku, itu sebabnya ia selalu menghindari panggilan nama kecilku. Sasuke, sebutlah dengan benar, Sasuke …camkan baik-baik tiap kali desirannya menghangatkan hatimu Hinata.

"Bukankah kau yang seharusnya berhenti menggangguku …Uchiha," suara dan tatapan matanya menusukku dengan kejam. Aku pikir setelah ciuman pertama kami, Hinata akan belajar mencintaiku, dan berusaha keras melupakan Naruto. Wanita di hadapanku ternyata keras kepala, atau bisa kusebut juga dengan bebal.

"Apa kau lupa cara kerja seorang Uchiha? Kami tidak mudah menyerah." Aku menatap wajah lembut Hinata. Sejak dulu ia tahu, jika kepalanya terbuat dari batu maka kepalaku pastinya terbuat dari karang. Hinata paling tahu akulah yang paling bebal di antara kami berdua.

Wajah Hinata menjadi sendu, apa mungkin kesedihan itu untukku?

"Nanti malam kita kencan, Hinata-chan." Rasanya aku ingin mencium bibir Hinata lagi, "Di danau dekat taman sekolah. Aku akan menunggumu." Tanpa meminta izin dari Hinata, kukecap bibir lembutnya sekali lagi, ini ciuman keduaku dan rasanya sama sekali tak membahagiakan. Walau begitu aku mencoba tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, Hinata pun tak menghindari sentuhanku, tapi juga tak membalasnya. Aku tak perduli, kusesap bibirnya makin dalam, melumatnya sekali dengan teramat lembut, ini tanda terima kasihku. Ada jejak basah pada wajah kami, itu tangisanku. Aku tak tahu apa Hinata juga ikut menangis bersamaku atau tidak, saat itu aku hanya meresapi rasa pedihku.

.

.

 ** _Saat kegelapan menyambut, aku berharap pada uluran tanganmu._**

Angin bersimponi dengan alam, daun-daun menari dalam kegelapan. Malam yang sama sekali tak memberikan kedamaian, kulihat langit di atas kepalaku tak berbintang, ada kabut yang menutupi kemilau mereka, rembulan yang kunantikan pun tak kunjung datang.

Di tanganku ada sebotol minuman keras yang kudapatkan dengan cara licik, di negara hukum ini tentu masih ada sela untuk remaja labil sepertiku mendapatkan barang-barang gelap. Kuteguk cairan yang membakar mulutku itu tanpa ragu, rasa pahit yang bergelenyar di lidahku tak sepahit kisah cintaku, tapi akan kutelan semuanya tanpa penyesalan, tak ada kata penyesalan untuk mencintai Hinata.

Aku masih tak mau menyerah, walau sepanjang malam ini harus menunggu Hinata seperti orang bodoh, padahal aku tahu Hinata tak akan pernah datang untukku. Kubayangkan wanita yang kucintai duduk bersama lelaki lain, wajah bahagianya ia sandarkan pada bahu kekasihnya. Malam ini Hinata ada janji kencan dengan Naruto, aku mengetahuinya tapi aku tetap memintanya datang padaku. Aku berharap bisa menghabiskan malam ini dengannya. Hanya malam ini. Namun keinginanku itu sepertinya hanya akan menjadi harapan yang rusak.

Kepalaku mulai terasa berat, botol kosong di bawah kakiku terlihat ganda, kukira aku tak minum sebanyak itu. Aku menghitung botol-botol itu tapi tak pernah berhasil menjumlahkannya. Ini menggelikan, seorang Uchiha yang jenius sepertinya menjadi bodoh karena cairan memabukan. Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang mati konyol akibat alkohol, seperti terjatuh ke jurang saat sedang mabuk atau para tentara yang bermain bola dengan granat di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan mati karena jatuh dari jurang, aku hanya akan mati karena jatuh cinta. Granat tidak akan membunuhku hingga tubuh ini hancur, karena hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatku berkeping dan lebur.

* * *

 ** _Jika aku harus memilih kematian_**

 ** _Aku hanya ingin mati dalam pelukannya_**

 ** _Dalam pemujaan terakhirku_**

 ** _Aku memintanya untuk memperlihatkan kebahagiaan_**

* * *

Ada cahaya menyilaukan mataku, seorang peri cantik melayang di atas air danau yang pekat. Itu Hinata, dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya seakan memintaku meraih rengkuhan hangatnya. Kakiku seakan melayang menghampirinya, lumpur di bawah kakiku terasa dingin. Sama sekali tak ada kehangatan dalam pelukan Hinata, di sekujur tubuhku hanya ada cairan berlumut dan akar-akar licin yang menjerat. Aku menelan air berasa lumpur dari lubang hidungku, kepala yang terasa berat membuatku pasrah ditelan danau pekat ini. Tiba-tiba mimpi burukku menjadi nyata, perlahan kupejamkan mataku, ini akan menjadi tidur panjangku.

 _Sasuke!_

Aku kembali bermimpi mendengar suara Hinata memanggilku. Setiap kali aku bermimpi buruk, aku selalu berharap suara Hinata akan membangunkanku. Namun kali ini, aku tak lagi berharap banyak, karena aku tahu Hinata tak pernah ada untukku, aku selalu menyaksikannya berlari menjauhiku, kali ini biarkan aku yang pergi.

 _Sasuke_

 _Sasuke_

 _Sasuke_

Mataku perlahan terbuka, cahaya matahari dari arah jendela menusuk kornea mataku. Hidungku mencium bau aromaterapi yang berdesis di sampingku. Sekujur tubuhku terasa dingin dan kaku, hanya telapak tanganku yang terasa hangat, seorang wanita bersurai panjang menggenggamnya sangat kuat, poni tebalnya menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Hinata menidurkan kepalanya di pinggiran ranjang, tempat di mana aku terbaring lemas. Bibir mungilnya terus memanggil namaku dengan lembut.

"Sasuke …, Sasuke …."

"Berisik!" bentakku padanya. Kulihat Hinata terkejut dan langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

Bibir Hinata gemetar, matanya yang terlihat bengkak meledak mengeluarkan cairan. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah tangisnya, kali ini Hinata menangis untukku.

"Semalam aku …," isakan Hinata terdengar merdu. "Syukurlah, aku tidak terlambat." Hinata menghapus air matanya.

"Dasar Sasuke bodoh," cacinya padaku. Hinata memukul lenganku, tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Setelah puas menyiksaku ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di sela leherku, lalu ia berbisik, " _I love you_ , Sasuke."

Hatiku berdesir, napas Hinata yang hangat di leherku menjalar hingga ke hatiku, kuremas surai lembutnya, " _I love you more_ , Hinata." Kukecup puncak kepalanya. Harum rambutnya akan selalu kuingat. Kali ini aku akan mengingat setiap bagian yang kusentuh dari tubuh Hinata dengan kebahagiaan. Harum yang membahagiakan dan kecupan yang membahagiakan. Semua menjadi lengkap oleh cinta yang diberikan olehnya.

 ** _Saat mentari menyinarimu, aku butuh cinta untuk menghujaniku. (One last cry)_**

 ** _End._**

 ** _KRW, 100615. 22:15 WIB_**

Note : Terima kasih telah membaca hingga akhir. _K_ uucapkan terima kasih buat yang bersedia mereview FF ini.


End file.
